


Everything Is So Advanced Here

by Latrodectus_elegans



Series: Give Them What They Want [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Electricity, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Interrogation, Restraints, sex-repulsed sadist peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latrodectus_elegans/pseuds/Latrodectus_elegans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated with her lack of success, Jasper asks Peridot for help interrogating Lapis. Peridot doesn't have a mirror hanging around, but she has the technology to rig up something similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is So Advanced Here

Peridot winced at the sudden pounding at her door. Her hand slipped with the shock, severing a handful of connections in the robonoid splayed open on her workbench. With a cry of frustration, she hurled the damaged scout at the door and stomped over to open the hatch.

“WHAT?!” Peridot yelled, already looking up to meet Jasper’s eyes.

Jasper seemed disheveled, like she’d been punching things down in the cargo bay for no good reason again. Like exercise mattered for her body. “Lapis is being difficult. I can’t get her to play back what she saw on Earth. You have a mirror to plug her into?”

“Do I look like I have a fucking mirror?” Peridot snapped back.

“You’re the one that wanted the ‘informant’ along! You get her to talk!” Jasper shot back, looming over Peridot.

“Great! Make a big mess, probably half break the informant, THEN come get Peridot to help fix the problem. All I ever do is fix things,” Peridot grumbled, turning back to her workroom to gather supplies. “Get her into storage bay 7, I’ve got a spare monitor down there I’ll try and hook her to.”

“With pleasure,” Jasper said, turning to retrieve their prisoner.

“And stop making her scream! I can’t think when she screams!” Peridot yelled down the hallway. This mission was getting worse every day. First there were unexpected gems on Earth. Then the one that had escaped was apparently a traitor of some sort who refused to just tell them things. And now apparently her escort was being utterly useless at interrogation.

\---

Lapis regained control of herself a few moments after Jasper slid her finger free, releasing the pressure on her mind. From the empty and partially battered crates nearby, she guessed she must be in a secondary hold, probably only useful when the ship was better populated. A few of the spherical robonoids of varying sizes were standing around, waiting for commands.

“That’s how you’ve been interrogating her?” the small one yelled, out of her field of vision. “No wonder she won’t tell you anything! Do you know nothing about information retrieval? Get out of here before you cause permanent damage to my informant!”

“Fine, fine, have it your way, pipsqueak,” Jasper muttered as she let herself be shoved out the door.

Lapis blinked twice, trying to clear her head, and realized she was trapped in some sort of metal, rectangular frame. She tugged softly at the metal spheres holding her wrists and ankles. Memories of being carried in and willingly putting herself into the restraints came back to her slowly. The smaller green gem (Peridot? Lapis was pretty sure she was a Peridot) had returned with an arm full of cables and started yelling at Jasper about something.

The slam of the metal hatch leading into the cargo bay brought Lapis back around to the present. Peridot was fussing with the cables off to the side and muttering something about clumsy clods. Lapis swallowed and took a deep breath, bringing her mind back to a point of enough calm to reform her dress in a soft glow. Peridot glanced up, leaned over to look at Lapis' bare back, shrugged, and went back to fussing with cables. Lapis tugged at the restraints again, but they weren't interested in budging. With an inward sigh, she turned and cleared her throat softly.

"Hey, um, Peridot, right?" Lapis whispered, worried Jasper might be waiting and watching.

Peridot glanced up, muttered, "yeah?" then went back to her pile of cables.

"Could you, um, let me out?"

"Use of a restraint frame is standard procedure for memory reflection and collection," Peridot rattled off, disinterested. She stood up, a bundle of cables in her hand, and moved towards a large screen off to Lapis' right. Peridot started jabbing ends of the cables into place, more focused on her task than Lapis.

"Do... we need to do the memory reflection thing?" Lapis said softly, eyes darting around the room. "I could just tell you what you want to know, if you promise not to leave me alone with her again."

"Verbal communication is fallible and prone to deception," Peridot continued, still rattling off in her dispassionate way. "Memory reflection cannot be doctored or misremembered." Peridot looked up and over, finally meeting Lapis' gaze. "What makes you think I'd want to stop her?"

"Well... you don't want your informant getting damaged?" Lapis tried, desperation creeping into her voice.

"Once memory retrieval is complete your utility will be severely diminished," Peridot rattled, walking back to Lapis with the other ends of the chords in her hand.

Cylindrical, hard glass fingers started pressing sticky pads to Lapis' bare back, building a little pattern around her exposed gem. Peridot stepped back down, then came up again with more sticky pads and pressed them in at other points over Lapis' back, affixing them to her blue skin.

Lapis' mind raced, trying to think of what she could offer to get herself permanently out of Jasper's clutches. She chewed her lip softly in thought and darted her eyes around the room as Peridot walked calmly back in front of the frame and pulled up a screen on one set of floating fingers.

"Informant Lapis Lazuli has demonstrated resistance to escort's interrogation techniques. Following protocol echo foxtrot 3599 for memory reflection and collection. Subject's record indicates previous experience in primitive memory reflection device. Suspect minimal resistance," Peridot rambled into her left hand as her right carefully lifted a small controller. She pressed a button Lapis couldn't see and the screen to her right hummed to life.

Lapis turned, curious, and found herself looking into an echo of her vision, zooming away into infinity. With a sickening lurch, Lapis pulled her gaze away. The soft glow to her right shifted slightly green as her eyes fell back on Peridot. The green gem had her left hand aimed at the screen, apparently recording from what Lapis could see on this side of things.

"Connections properly established. Testing calibration. Informant, show me the device you were previously stored in," Peridot commanded, glancing up at Lapis before returning her attention to the recording she was making.

Lapis tilted her head, wondering why Peridot would want to know about the mirror. An image of it floated into her mind, its shape, the socket she'd fit in, the control it had exerted over her before the back and her gem had cracked. Half of the pads were almost humming against her back, a soft little ripple of vibration. Lapis glanced down and saw the image in her mind, twice reflected onto the recording screen in Peridot's hand.

"Calibration successful. Personal note, remember to begin with memory reflection on valid subjects in future before attempting less scientific interrogation," Peridot rattled. She turned to look up at Lapis impassively again and commanded, "show me the crystal gems and their current allies, arms, and bases."

The humming responded to the tone and picked up a little strength. Lapis could feel the cables coaxing her mind towards compliance in subtle ways, though much cruder than the way the mirror had worked.

"No," Lapis said.

Peridot's expression changed almost instantly, her brows knitting and a curl of her lip revealing sharpened teeth.

“Show me the crystal gems and their current allies, arms, and bases,” Peridot commanded again, a snarl in her voice.

"No!" Lapis shot back. "Not unless you promise you'll keep her away from me! Not unless you ask me! I'm not just some tool!"

Peridot actually growled for a moment before turning to her left hand. "Pausing recording until informant is more willing to comply," she grumbled. The screen flickered and went dark, and the floating cylinders slid back into the shape of a hand.

"Why do you have to get in my way?" Peridot snapped, her voice cracking, and stepped up onto a robonoid as it flattened to make a platform and lift her up to eye level with Lapis. "I just want to go to Earth, get what I need, and leave. But no, first those three gems have to wreck my stuff, so I need information to know how to beat them. Then my informant decides she wants, what, a please?"

"A please would be nice," Lapis said, leaning forward. She found it very hard to be intimidated by the green gem for some reason. Probably that her voice kept losing pitch.

Something was suddenly wrong with Lapis' back, like all her muscles had decided to ignore her brain and wrench her backwards at once. The second set of pads Peridot had applied stung and felt like they were digging into Lapis' skin, driving the air out of her lungs. Just as suddenly, the pressure was gone, and Lapis could breathe again. She slumped forward against the restraints, panting hard.

"That's why the restraint frame is standard, by the way," Peridot said softly, reaching up with her left hand to pat Lapis on the head. It didn't feel very comforting, Lapis decided. "Wouldn't want you falling over, would we?"

"What," was all Lapis got out before the pressure was back, shoving something through her muscles to force them painfully tight. She managed to hold onto her breath this time, though all it was good for was screaming.

"Oh, good, she's screaming again, perfect," Peridot grumbled, fussing with the controller in her right hand as the pain released. "Serves me right. Can't give me a meaningful voltage indicator on this blasted thing so I have to guess how much electricity I'm shoving into her. Stupid garbage."

"Please!" Lapis gasped, straining forward. "Please no more."

“Show me the Earth gems and their current allies, arms, and bases,” Peridot said, flashing another pointy-toothed grin.

Lapis took a deep breath and shook her head. "Not until-" was all she got out this time before pain shot through her again.

"Wrong answer," Peridot said, this time smiling through Lapis' scream.

Lapis slumped forward again as the pain ebbed, her back trembling with the memory of the electric current in her body.

"I think I'm starting to understand why she makes you scream so much," Peridot said, licking her lips slowly. "Maybe we should do some more experimenting. Off the record."

"What is wrong with you?" Lapis yelled. Her eyes went wide as she saw Peridot reaching for the controller again and tried to bring herself closer to where the jolt would force her, hoping to ease the pain.

Except apparently Peridot had hit a different button. The other pads, the ones connected to the screen, hummed sharply to life, vibrating around her gem until it sang in her back. It still felt like a cruder version of the mirror, though this was more power than the mirror had ever hit her with. Bliss flooded Lapis' mind, driving out the pain and sending her into quaking spasms against the restraints.

The hum cut off suddenly, its absence like an ache. Peridot's cold fingers pressed under Lapis' chin, forcing her to look up. Lapis blinked slowly, confused.

"So, was that the trick? Are you feeling compliant now?" Peridot asked, looking closely at Lapis.

Lapis snapped forward, trying to bite the green gem. Peridot stumbled back a step but kept her position on the flattened robonoid as she evaded the attack.

"Guess not. Let's see, which button do I push now?" Peridot tapped her chin thoughtfully with her left hand and stared at the controller in her right. She lifted a finger up over the controller and looked up, catching Lapis' eyes again.

Lapis' eyes were glued to the hovering finger, trying to figure out which button was which and debating which she'd rather be hit with. Peridot jabbed forward at the controller and Lapis screamed in pain again, current pouring through her body. She snapped forward as the tension released only for the humming to kick in again. The cry of pain smoothed into a moan of pleasure. Lapis pulled hard at her restraints and whimpered softly as the humming faded around her gem.

Lapis left her eyes closed as Peridot took her chin in those strange, hard fingers again and tilted her head to the side. Peridot was leaning closer, her hair brushing against Lapis’ arm and cheek, and her breath spilling over her exposed skin. At the feel of Peridot’s rough tongue on her neck, Lapis squirmed, unsure of whether to try to escape or offer more sensitive skin to the green gem’s attention.

Then those sharp teeth closed on Lapis’ shoulder. Earth had creatures in its oceans with similar teeth, and Lapis hadn’t been particularly fond of them either. She went still and tense, hoping that staying motionless might evade some of the sting from the bite. Peridot relaxed her jaw and ran her tongue over the soft teeth marks in Lapis’ skin, drawing a shiver from the trapped gem. Peridot leaned back, eyes level with Lapis. The lingering pleasure and the weird intimacy had Lapis turned around as to what exactly was going on. Maybe, she thought, playing along would go better.

Lapis leaned forward to kiss Peridot. This time it was Peridot who froze, confused, her own lips still as Lapis pressed softly forward. A metallic stump and five floating fingers shoved hard at Lapis’ chest. Peridot was making some sort of gagging sound and trying to scrub her lips off with her other hand.

“Oh, blech, disgusting!” Peridot shouted, hopping down off her platform and pacing angrily back in forth. “Why would you do something like that? Eugh!”

Lapis blinked, confused again, then straightened against her restraints as an idea took hold.

“That’s not what you meant with all this romance?” Lapis asked, giving her hips the tiniest of sways. “Normally when a gem ties me up and makes me feel like that she at least wants a kiss for her effort.”

“Eugh! No! No no no no no!” Peridot was actually stomping slightly. “That is filth and you are filth! You can’t trick me with your wiles, informant Lapis!”

“Am I not your type?” Lapis asked, hoping beyond hope that making the little monster awkward would earn her a reprieve.

“I don’t have a type and there will be no kissing!” Peridot snapped. “I’m not interested in having… dalliances with you.”

Lapis put on her best crestfallen face and sighed. “Well, okay, I’ll stop playing along and just show you the gems no-”

The last word was cut off by another sudden surge of pleasure poured in through her back, sending her hips and knees shaking.

“I’m only interested in making you suffer,” Peridot grumbled. She sat on the floor cross-legged with the remote and started chewing on her left thumb as she alternated between slamming down on the humming button and turning a dial to increase its power.

The vibrations seemed to flood Lapis’ whole body, driving out all other sensations. She moaned at first, trembling under the pleasure, but soon it was overwhelming, threatening to drown her. Just as she started screaming, Peridot jabbed the other button, snapping Lapis’ body backwards with pain. Peridot started alternating the buttons randomly, slamming Lapis with suffering and bliss without warning until Lapis wasn’t sure which was which any more.

They both stopped at a hard pounding on the metal door to the cargo bay. “You’re right, it’s super annoying when she screams and I’m not causing it!” Jasper roared from the other side.

“You had your turn!” Peridot shot back, though she didn’t push the buttons again.

Lapis hung limp in the frame, breathing hard, with her eyes closed. Peridot carefully stepped up onto the flattened robonoid again and lifted Lapis’ hair from her eyes.

“Show me the device you were previously stored in,” Peridot said softly.

Unthinking, the mirror sprang into existence on the screen, turning slowly so Peridot could see every angle. Peridot brought the screen in her left hand to life again and brought up a recording.

“Continuation of previous recording. Informant made compliant,” Peridot said flatly. “Show me the crystal gems and their current allies, arms, and bases.”

The screen popped to life again, running through the three gems Lapis had done battle with as well as short clips of how they’d responded in battle against her water creations. Peridot took quick notes with her other hand as she recorded, eyes darting between the screens in her hands and the one Lapis was hooked to. A quick list of humans Lapis had bumped into ran across the screen. With a tiny shove of will, Lapis buried Steven among them, just another insignificant human. Peridot scoffed at the list of allies and shook her head slightly as she took more notes. Views of the temple from outside rolled over the screen, the only fortification the crystal gems had and the most likely place to find them on returning to Earth. Lapis pulled back slowly, helping pinpoint the temple as its location would appear from space. Peridot nodded and closed down her notes.

“Memory reflection and collection complete. End recording,” Peridot rattled, back in her flat tone.

There was another pounding at the door, and then it swung open to reveal Jasper.

“Get what you needed, shiny?” Jasper said, grinning at the sight of Lapis hanging limp.

“Don’t touch anything! You’re liable to break it,” Peridot said, shooing the robonoids into beginning cleanup of the equipment.

“Yeah, yeah. If you’re done with her, can I have her back?” Jasper asked, striding calmly up to Lapis.

“I am not done with the informant! Further experimentation is necessary to determine the effects of Earth’s atmosphere on her! I will need to hold on to my informant for at least another 36 hours.”

“36 hours?! Come on, I’ve only had her for like 30!”

Lapis smiled softly as the argument built into an incoherent shouting match. She’d held a bit of information back. That was worth something, she figured.


End file.
